


pull me closer, hold me tighter

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday gift!, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: What did Jinyoung give Daehwi on his birthday?





	pull me closer, hold me tighter

**Author's Note:**

> if this is familiar, I posted this on twitter already hehe enjoy~

The soft buzz of the vacuum cleaner from the living room is the first thing Daehwi hears when he wakes. But it’s his boyfriend’s tiny face that welcomes him when he blinks his eyes into morning.

Although Jinyoung’s face is his favorite thing to wake up to (he decided this the first time he ever woke up to it and nothing has ever really topped it since), Daehwi’s brows still crease in confusion.

Daehwi doesn’t remember sleeping next to Jinyoung.

Daehwi’s absolutely sure Jinyoung whispered _goodnight_ to him from his place in the bottom bunk, and him whispering _sleep well_ back from his bunk up top, both of them spent from a day’s worth of practice.

It’s not that he’s complaining, though. No. He _loves_ watching Jinyoung sleep. He loves studying his best friend’s peaceful face deep in slumber. There’s something about the gentle rise and fall of Jinyoung’s chest as he _inhales and exhales and inhales and exhales_ that makes Daehwi’s heart feel lighter. He wonders what Jinyoung dreams about when his nose suddenly crunches or when a smile forms on his lips. Daehwi doesn’t dwell on it much, though, because Jinyoung never fails to tell him all about the important ones, no matter how weird they are.

Daehwi’s not complaining. No. But he knows that even though they both don’t weigh very much, it’s still a pretty risky move to fit two bodies on the top bunk. He can’t bring himself to wake Jinyoung up though, so he whispers a tiny prayer to the universe that the forces of gravity don’t betray him today.

Jinyoung’s hand rests comfortably on Daehwi’s waist. Even though Jinyoung’s a proven deep sleeper, Daehwi still tries to lie as still as possible beneath his touch. But the sound of the vacuum cleaner grows louder and Sungwoon jostles on his bed on the other side of the room, it’s starting to prove difficult to let Jinyoung continue sleeping. It also doesn’t help that Daehwi’s other arm is starting to feel number by the second beneath his own weight. He shifts ever so slightly, his gaze never tearing away from Jinyoung, before settling on a position that’s still uncomfortable, but far more bearable.

But the universe still betrays him.

Because a second later, Jinyoung’s eyes flutter open.

And Jinyoung smiles. Daehwi smiles in reply too.

 

  
“Happy birthday,” Jinyoung whispers.

 

  
_Oh_. Daehwi almost forgot. _How can he forget?_ He loves birthdays, his own especially. _How can he forget his own birthday?_

Jinyoung notices the realization hit Daehwi and chuckles. “You forgot? How long have you been awake, anyway?”

_Thirty minutes, you sloth._ “Just a few minutes before you. When did you get up here?”

“You don’t remember that, too? Is this a sign of aging? Should I get you a pair of bifocals as a birthday gift?” Jinyoung teases.

“Hey, you’re older than I am, grandpa.”

“Okay, okay, I kid. But I went up at around.. three in the morning?” Jinyoung tries to recall. “I-I got cold.”

“Oh.”

“And I couldn’t find another blanket.”

“So what am I, your personal heater?”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung’s lips curl to a smirk. “Also, I can’t let you wake up alone on your birthday.”

Daehwi rolls his eyes at Jinyoung and lands a soft punch on the older’s shoulder. Jinyoung pretends to be hurt before something registers to him. “I almost forgot.”

“What?”

“Your birthday gift.”

“Just give it to me later. We’re having that party after practice remember.”

“How did you...?” Jinyoung begins but he already knows. “Ah, Jaehwan-hyung.” He groans in frustration. “Remind me to punch him.”

“That’s okay. I’m a good actor. I’ll just pretend to be shocked,” Daehwi says before forming his mouth into an _O_ and opening his eyes as wide as he can.

“You’re cute. But, no, the gift can’t wait. Also, it has an expiration date, so you better get it now before it’s too late.”

Daehwi shrugs. “Okay, let’s go down, first.”

“No, no,” Jinyoung stops Daehwi from getting up. “Close your eyes.”

Daehwi narrows his eyes at Jinyoung’s command. “Sketchy.”

“Just. Please.” Jinyoung’s lips juts out and Daehwi’s weak. So he does as he’s told.

Daehwi feels Jinyoung move beside him. He waits.

 

 

 

 

And waits.

 

 

 

He feels Jinyoung go closer.

 

 

  
Still nothing.

 

 

  
Daehwi almost takes a peek but Jinyoung warns, “No peeking!”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Okay, open.”

 

 

Daehwi does. He almost bursts out laughing.

 

“What is this?” Daehwi asks as he takes the stack of paper Jinyoung’s holding triumphantly in front of him.

 

 

“Coupons.”

 

 

 

“Oh, fantastic! I’ve always wanted to get coupons for my birthday.”

Jinyoung sighs in defeat. “Just read it first, please.”

Daehwi lets out another laugh before going through the bundle of glossy paper.

 

_A hug from Jinyoung coupon._

_A hand massage from Jinyoung coupon._

_A sandwich made by Jinyoung coupon._

_A random “Hwaiting!” from Jinyoung coupon._

 

 

Daehwi feels his heart balloon inside his chest.

 

 

“When did you make these?” he asks mid-stack, already recognizing Jinyoung’s messy handwriting.

“Last night. I didn’t really go to sleep after saying goodnight,” Jinyoung admits.

Daehwi feels his cheeks go warm.

“Thank you, Jinyoungie-hyung,” Daehwi says, his heart breakdancing. “But don’t you do all these already even without the coupons?”

“Well, yeah. But—” Jinyoung cuts himself off with a yawn. Daehwi notices the exhaustion in Jinyoung’s eyes for the first time. “I just—I just wanted you to know that you can claim all of these anytime you want. Just in case I don’t do them often enough.”

“You do. And I’ll always be grateful,” Daehwi assures him. “Having you beside me is more than enough, really.”

 

Jinyoung smiles, so warm and full of sincerity, Daehwi feels his heart flood with adoration. He smiles back. 

 

And just when Daehwi thought they couldn’t get any closer, they do.

 

“Can I claim this one now?” Daehwi inquires, pulling out one of the coupons.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t reply, and only leans in to close the gap between them.

 

 

A few seconds later, they both pull away. And quietly, so quietly, Jinyoung says, “Okay, maybe that one doesn’t have an expiration date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
